1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for restoring a high frequency element of a low resolution image from a three-dimensional (3D) multi-view image. More specifically, example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus to up-scale a criterion image based on a resolution of a reference image neighboring the criterion image, generating detailed information based on the reference image, and restoring a resolution of the criterion image using the up-scaled criterion image and the detailed information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a single camera is used to capture a two-dimensional (3D) image. However, an image system provides a three-dimensional (3D) image by photographing image data from a plurality of viewpoints. In this instance, the photographed image data is converted and stored in a predetermined type of format. The converted and stored image data is compressed, and transmitted to a display device. The image data may be played back as a 3D image, a stereo 3D image, or a multi-view 3D image, depending on a type of the display device.
A low resolution image and a high resolution image may be combined in a multi-view image. Accordingly, when the multi-view image is decoded, quality degradation may be observed in the decoded low resolution image, rather than the high resolution image.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that may reduce quality degradation of a low resolution image in a multi-view image.